Album Familiar
by Rosihyuuga
Summary: El álbum estaba completo. En el centro estaban Naruto y Hinata el día de su boda. Y los cuatro lugares restantes eran ocupados por sus hijos. En el lado derecho estaba Bolt de bebé y debajo una foto con su padre. Del lado izquierdo Himawari bebé y abajo una adorable foto con su madre. Aquel regalo se había vuelto el más especial de todos. Con cariño para Chaska.


**Disclaimer: Naruto**©** y todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. **

**El siguiente fic participa en el evento: No Fuyu No Hoshi (Estrellas En Invierno) del grupo Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina.**

Este fic está dedicado a Chaska (Joplin97) es tu regalo. Me esforcé para que te agradara, espero haberlo logrado.

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…

**Álbum familiar**

…

…

…

El viento soplaba suavemente en aquella noche de verano. Se acercó para mirar de nuevo a la luna. Solo así lograba controlar sus nervios, no por nada era el novio.

Si pudiera hablar con Hinata estaría más tranquilo. Cuanto deseaba verla, pero estaba casi prohibido. Hasta el día de la boda, mañana.

Habían pasado casi dos años desde que se volvieron novios y había decidido que quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado. Le pidió que se casara con él y ella acepto de inmediato.

Naruto estaba más que feliz.

Sabía que su vida iba a cambiar por completo desde mañana e iba a esforzarse en que todo fuera felicidad para él y su futura esposa.

…

…

…

Caminó por varias tiendas y no encontraba nada. Se quedó mirando las vitrinas de cristal buscando algo especial. No podía ser cualquier cosa. Siguió caminando hasta encontrarse al sexto Hokage.

―Kakashi ―lo saludó.

― ¿Qué haces por aquí? Iruka…

―Vine por un regalo, mañana es la boda de Naruto.

―Sí, parece que fue ayer cuando era un chiquillo. Me hace sentir tan viejo ver que nuestros pupilos han crecido.

Iruka solo pudo asentir con una sonrisa. Realmente el tiempo había pasado tan rápido. Hacia unos años Naruto era un niño travieso y solitario que luego se convirtió en el gran héroe de la aldea.

Y ahora iba a casarse. La alegría que sentía por Naruto era inmensa, porque él vio como el rubio sufrió en su infancia. Tanto como él mismo, sin padres y sintiéndose solo.

Pero la vida había cambiado para bien, pronto aquel joven tendría su propia familia.

…

…

…

La ceremonia había sido muy tradicional y sencilla en el templo Hyuuga. Iruka observó atentamente a su alumno y su ahora esposa, Hinata. Hacían una linda pareja.

Llego la hora de la foto e Iruka permaneció atento solo mirando. Pero Naruto corrió hacia él pidiéndole que estuviera a su lado, como su padre.

Realmente él no se lo esperaba pero aceptó y permaneció al lado de Naruto. Sonrió orgulloso de estar formando parte de tan importante momento en la vida de su alumno.

…

…

…

Después de unos días ya podían descansar de la mudanza. Antes habían salido de luna de miel. Y ahora se encontraban en la casa de sus difuntos suegros.

Hinata miraba feliz la casa que ya estaba renovada y llena de vida. Habían trabajado bastante en la casa pues estuvo abandonada mucho tiempo.

Sirvió la comida y llamó a su esposo quien inmediatamente llegó.

―Hinata ¿ya está lista la comida?

―Sí, siéntate.

―Creo que por fin dejaré de comer ramen todos los días.

―Naruto kun…

Se acercó a él abrazándolo por la espalda y él tomó con cariño sus manos.

―Gracias Hinata.

―No tienes nada que agradecer. Soy yo la que debe agradecerte.

―Hablo en serio, estoy muy feliz de que estés en mi vida.

―Naruto kun…fue gracias a ti que no me rendí.

Se levantó de la silla abrazando a Hinata y sorprendiéndola en el acto. No necesitaban más palabras para demostrarse su amor.

―Pero vamos, debemos comer o se enfriará.

―Como diga mi esposa.

Luego comieron felices compartiendo sus planes a futuro. Eran aún muy jóvenes y tenían mucho por delante.

Más tarde al tener al fin tiempo libre empezaron a abrir los regalos de su boda.

― ¿Qué es esto? ―preguntó el rubio.

Hinata observó atentamente el regalo.

―Es un portarretratos.

―Pero tiene varios espacios.

―Es como un álbum familiar.

― ¿Familiar?

―Es para las fotos de una pareja y sus hijos, Naruto kun.

―Mm. Entonces debemos apurarnos.

― ¿Eh? ―preguntó sin entender ella.

―Apurarnos con los hijos para poder llenarlo.

― ¡Kyah!

Hinata se sonrojó tanto que creyó desmayarse.

―Quiero muchos hijos, querida.

― ¡Naruto kun! ―le regañó levemente.

―Sé que tú también quieres. Si lo hemos estado intentando desde la noche de bodas.

―Yo… ―la Hyuuga aun luchaba por tratar esos temas, aún era tímida en ese sentido. Se cubrió la cara sin verlo.

―Hinata…

Él rápidamente la abrazó. Le gustaba molestarla en esos temas. Y sabía muy bien como convencerla de llenar el álbum.

Solo necesitaba empezar a besarla…

…

…

…

Habían pasado varios años desde aquel día. La pareja ahora tenía dos hijos. El primero de ellos fue un niño. Lo llamaron Bolt, igual de rubio y travieso que el padre. Tres años más tarde llegó la niña. Era muy parecida físicamente a su madre, pero podía ser incluso más traviesa que su hermano mayor.

La casa que había estado tan sola por tantos años desde la muerte de los padres de Naruto, ahora estaba repleta de calidez, amor y alegría.

Naruto y Hinata vivían una época hermosa de su vida olvidando sus infancias tan desafortunadas, todos los días se esforzaban en que sus hijos fueran queridos y felices.

Pero con el nombramiento de Naruto como Hokage las cosas iban a cambiar demasiado en la casa.

Hinata por su parte se esforzaba aún más en su papel de madre, debía apoyar a su esposo ahora. Y se encargaría de que sus hijos no sintieran tanto la ausencia de su padre.

Bolt estaba tan acostumbrado a la atención constante de su padre que se negaba a aceptar que él se fuera tanto tiempo de la casa. Le estaba costando mucho aceptar la nueva realidad en casa.

Por eso Naruto había decidido tratar de convivir más con ellos hasta que el tiempo se lo permitiera. No podía perder lo que más amaba.

Procuraba comer en casa todas las veces que pudiera. De esa forma los veía, escuchaba y estaba pendiente de todos.

Luego de comer se quedaba un momento en casa. Y aunque se sintiera cansado siempre jugaba con sus hijos y trataba de ayudar a su esposa en los quehaceres.

El momento más difícil era regresar a la torre Hokage. Hinata lo despedía con una sonrisa triste, Bolt lo miraba enojado y se iba sin despedirse.

Su hija casi lloraba siempre. Naruto la abrazaba y consolaba, a su pequeña nunca le negaba nada. Pero tenía que irse, porque ser Hokage también significa cuidar de toda la aldea y eso incluía a su misma familia.

La niña le habló débilmente.

―Papi, te extraño mucho. Solo te veo en las comidas y en la noche.

―Himawari, cariño. Debes entenderme, ¿sí?

Su hija menor fue mucho más comprensiva con el Hokage. Ella estaba feliz por su padre. Aunque seguía extrañándolo.

―Te prometo que vendré más temprano hoy.

―Está bien, porque yo quiero mucho a papá.

Hinata abrazó a su hija arrancándola de los brazos de su esposo y llamó a Bolt para que se despidiera de Naruto. Pero su hijo solía esconderse para evitar verlo.

―Déjalo Hinata. Hablare con él en la noche.

Apenas llevaba una semana siendo Hokage y los cambios en su familia ya eran demasiados.

―De acuerdo, pero no seas muy duro con él.

―Lo intentaré.

Naruto besó cariñosamente a su hija en la mejilla y a su esposa en la frente y se despidió con la mano saliendo por el pasillo.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando la puerta se abrió.

―Kakashi sensei… no lo esperaba de regreso tan pronto.

―Naruto… no pareces muy feliz de verme ―sonrió algo decepcionado el copy ninja.

―No, no es eso.

― ¡Naruto! Cuanto tiempo…

Al parecer el anterior Hokage no era el único en ir a visitarlo.

―Iruka sensei ―saludó feliz el rubio a su querido maestro.

―Venimos de visita, Naruto. Esperamos no molestar.

―No para nada ―sonrío contento de tenerlos en su casa.

―Y Naruto ¿no nos dejaras pasar?

―Claro pasen.

Naruto terminó de abrir la puerta para que pasaran. Kakashi e Iruka solían ir a verlo en su casa. Sus hijos les tenían mucho aprecio. Así que decidió quedarse un poco más en su casa ese día.

Himawari corrió a los brazos de su padre cuando lo vio regresar tan pronto.

―Papá.

Naruto la recibió feliz.

―Mira hija. Tenemos invitados hoy.

La niña observó a los recién llegados y su pequeño rostro se iluminó.

― ¡Kakashi ojiisan, Iruka ojiisan!

―Himawari chan ―sonrió Iruka.

―Hola, Himawari chan.

La saludaron ambos hombres y ella solo asentía feliz en los brazos de su padre.

Hinata llegó luego sorprendida igual de tenerlos de visita en casa.

―Buenas tardes, Iruka san, Kakashi san.

―Buenas tardes Hinata. Veníamos a ver a los niños. Y a ver qué tal están ―habló primero el castaño.

―Oh, gracias por venir. Los niños ya los extrañaban ¿no, Naruto?

―Es verdad. Saben que nuestros hijos los aprecian mucho ―respondió el rubio.

―Y ¿Bolt? ―preguntó Kakashi.

Naruto y Hinata se miraron avergonzados sin saber que contestar.

―Mi oniichan está enojado ―habló la más pequeña de la casa.

― ¿Qué pasa Naruto? ―pregunto preocupado Iruka.

―Le está costando un poco que esté tanto tiempo en la oficina.

―Ya veo, pero debes comprenderlo Naruto ― dijo Kakashi.

―Trato de hacerlo. Pero Bolt es tan parecido a mí.

Su hija lo miró sin entender mucho y Naruto se sonrojo levemente. Era verdad él y Bolt eran tan parecidos que por eso les costaba entenderse. Eran igual de necios.

Luego de esa pequeña plática todos fueron a la cocina donde tanto Naruto como Hinata les sirvieron té a sus invitados. Mientras Himawari conversaba con ellos.

Después Hinata había ido por su hijo. Sabía muy bien por donde encontrarlo. Bolt al oír que aquellos dos ninjas estaban en casa había corrido a la cocina a verlos. Incluso había olvidado su enojo con su padre.

Bolt trataba de obligarlos a que entrenaran con él, ante los regaños de su madre de que los dejara en paz.

―Bolt se no seas descortés.

Pero el niño no la escuchaba. Además su hijo estaba feliz de tener a su padre ahí y con dos de sus senseis.

―Papá está nevando y si salimos a jugar ―suplicó Bolt.

―Papá, ¿sí? ―se unió también Himawari.

Naruto asintió y salieron todos al jardín ahora cubierto de nieve.

En eso tocaron el timbre de la casa y Hinata fue a atender. Era Sakura que había ido a dejar a su hija pues debía entrar más pronto al hospital ese día.

Hinata la despidió mientras dejaba entrar a la niña Uchiha. La pequeña se llevaba bien con sus hijos. Aunque con Bolt… siempre tenían sus roces.

Pronto todos se encontraban fuera jugando una guerra de bolas de nieve.

Todos reían e incluso Naruto hasta se olvidó de la oficina mientras jugaba con su hijo y sus maestros. Mientras Hinata y las niñas formaban un gracioso muñeco de nieve.

Bolt había aprovechado vengarse de Sarada por ser tan aguafiestas en la academia y echarle a perder sus bromas muchas veces. Le había lanzado una gran bola de nieve directo a la cara y ella había corrido hacia él furiosa.

Los demás solo observaban divertidos la escena que siempre solía pasar cuando esos dos estaban juntos.

…

…

…

Iruka entró a la casa sintiéndose muy agotado, ya no era tan joven. Se sentó en un sofá y se quedó mirando las fotos que le recordaban tantas experiencias.

Desde los equipos siete y ocho en su infancia. La foto de la boda y luego el regalo que él le había regalado a la pareja. Ahora estaba completo. Se sentía tan orgulloso de Naruto. Ese chiquillo había logrado todos sus sueños. Era Hokage y además tenía una familia muy hermosa.

Sabía que todo eso les había costado, todos habían vivido tristezas, muertes y hasta una guerra. Pero ya estaba superado por completo con la paz lograda desde hacía unos años.

Miró por la ventana que seguía nevando. Afuera seguían Kakashi y los niños jugando con la nieve. Mientras Naruto y Hinata avanzaban hacia la casa.

― ¿Iruka san, se siente bien? ―preguntó la mujer.

―Estoy bien, Hinata. Solo es mi vejez.

―Ha sido un gran momento para que vengan a visitarnos― habló el rubio.

― ¿Por qué?

―Necesitaremos otro álbum, Hinata está embarazada.

―Felicidades.

Iruka los miró recordando el par de niños que eran. Naruto antes era demasiado ruidoso y Hinata demasiado tímida.

Y ahora…

…

…

…

El álbum estaba lleno. En el centro estaban Naruto y Hinata el día de su boda. Y los cuatro lugares restantes eran ocupados por sus hijos. En el lado derecho estaba Bolt de bebé y debajo una foto con su padre. Del lado izquierdo Himawari bebé y abajo una adorable foto con su madre.

Aquel regalo se había vuelto el más especial de todos.

…

…

…

* * *

><p>Ha sido una gran experiencia entrar al grupo. Y esta sería la cuarta vez que participo. Pero esta vez es especial pues fue intercambiar fics en esta época decembrina. Ha sido lindo regalar un fic hecho especialmente para Chaska con todo lo que ella quería xD…<p>

Así que espero que mi esfuerzo haya valido la pena y que éste le guste. Por más que lo intenté fue imposible terminarlo el 25 pero al menos será hoy. Así que…

¡Felices fiestas y feliz año nuevo!

:s

Ya tengo página en **Facebook**. Los invito a que se pasen por ahí donde poco a poco iré agregando más fics y demás. Me pueden encontrar exactamente igual que aquí como **Rosihyuuga**.

Adiós Naruto, siempre serás… amor, fuerza, alegría e inspiración para mí. Gracias por todo.

No olviden:

**Si no dejan un bello review esta historia se AUTODESTRUIRA EN 3 2 1…**


End file.
